The present invention relates to a convertible tricycle/riding toy, and more particularly, to a convertible tricycle/riding toy which is interchangeable for use with any one of a variety of interchangeable frames having different uses or purposes.
Many different types and kinds of childrens tricycles and riding toys have been developed. Most of these tricycles or riding toys are single purpose units, that is, they are designed for an exclusive or single-purpose use. For example, tricycles are used primarily for a single child user who operates foot pedals, while seated, to drive a large front wheel to operate and move the tricycle. In some cases, tricycles have included a child rider support stand between the rear wheels of a tricycle enabling a second child to stand and hold on to the seated child, who operates the foot pedal to move the tricycle, as desired. In other riding toys, a seated child can operate foot pedals for moving spaced wheels contained within a fire engine, construction truck, delivery truck, or other simulated outer body shape surrounding the seated child. Other riding toys include wagons, scooters and many other wheeled vehicles.
As explained above, most of these tricycles or riding toys have been designed for use as an exclusive or single-purpose use, and, for the purpose intended, have been quite successful. At the same time, there is also a substantial market for riding toys which are convertible or interchangeable, as may be desired. As will come to be appreciated, multi-purpose tricycle or riding toys are not only enjoyed by nursery and early primary school aged children, but parents/teachers/school administrators also appreciate the flexibility and cost saving of multi-purpose units.